Neonates are typically accommodated in incubators in a dedicated premature baby ward or department of a hospital. The incubators are typically not robust and the general health of the neonate is often compromised. Each disturbance or perturbation of the neonate can have deleterious consequences. Nevertheless it is often essential to transfer the neonate to MRI devices and rooms located at a distance from the premature baby ward. This entails disconnecting the neonate from life supporting connection lines and systems and then reconnecting the life supporting connection lines and systems. Such activities may be dangerous to the neonate patients.
Prior art systems provide a solution for transferring a neonate from an incubator to the MRI device. Providing devices and methods for transferring a neonate, whilst avoiding dangerous exposure of the neonate to the external environment and without endangering the neonate by disconnection of the life supporting connection lines, would fulfill a long felt need.